


[大宫SK]拖鞋童话

by laskyy47



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:40:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25885240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laskyy47/pseuds/laskyy47
Summary: 一个简单的童话故事。
Relationships: Ninomiya Kazunari/Ohno Satoshi
Kudos: 2





	[大宫SK]拖鞋童话

自从生日的时候从大野那里收到了许多拖鞋，二宫就一直十分发愁，因为这些拖鞋堆满了他的家，让他都没有办法落脚了。最后他把那些拖鞋们都收到了一处小柜子里，那里摆着他去年的拖鞋，前年的拖鞋，和大前年的拖鞋，全部都是大野智送的。二宫只把自己最喜欢的一双拿出来穿，剩下的拖鞋就都被锁在了阴暗狭小的柜子里。

这天到了晚上，房子里忽然响起了格愣格愣的声音，二宫被吓醒了，他以为家里进了什么鬼怪，于是拿起了手边的扇子，小心翼翼地从卧室的门口探出头去。月光阴森森的，只见那才收拾好的，装满大野送的拖鞋的小柜子，正在黑暗里剧烈地晃动着。二宫咽了咽口水，左手颤抖着开了灯，光均匀地打在地板上，柜子一下就不动了。

二宫便放下手中的扇子，他试探着将柜子举起来，脑袋凑了过去，别着眉毛睁着眼睛，好像在闻里面的气味一样。他又将柜子在灯下面摇晃，里面穿来哇哇的声音，二宫吓得没拿稳，小柜子一下落到地上，锁被摔断了。柜子像是个大张着嘴啃咬地板的怪兽，从他黑暗的嘴里涌现出好几个小人来。

小人们有的穿着绿衣服，有的穿着蓝衣服，还有穿着红衣服黄衣服和没有衣服的，但是他们都长着同一张大野的脸。小大野智们哇哇哇地跑出来，一起涌到二宫的脚底，去拍打那个幸运的被二宫选中的拖鞋，二宫怕得一动也不敢动，其中有一个小大野，没打几下就累了，靠着二宫的小腿开始打瞌睡。瞌睡的气泡像是可以传染一样，没多久，所有的小大野们都靠着二宫睡着了。

二宫努力抑制着自己的呼吸，他小心翼翼蹲了下去，拎起第一个在他身边睡着的小大野的衣服，把他放在手心里观察。小大野和真正的大野智长得一模一样，连脸上小小的伤疤都一样，脸蛋圆圆的，可爱极了。他把这只小大野细心揣在睡衣胸前的口袋里，再去翻弄那可怕的小柜子，里面空空如也，又变成了寻常的柜子，所有的拖鞋都不见了。

啊，原来是拖鞋的妖精们啊！二宫想着，他将所有的小大野们都装到自己的睡衣下摆，像是兜满新鲜的蔬果一样兜着他们，小大野们在吊床一样的布料里睡得很香，二宫将他们放到自己床上。

床上所有的地方都被占满了。二宫的床实在说不上小，但是小大野们实在太多了，就像真正的大野一直送给他的拖鞋那样多，他可一双都没扔掉过，即使有些穿得都磨旧了磨断了。二宫发愁地看着他们，一会戳戳这个的脸颊，一会拉拉那个的裤腰，被干扰了睡眠的小大野们皱着眉头嘟囔着，发出N的或者K的音，好像是一首喊着他名字的歌，二宫为此捂着嘴巴笑了，他也怕吵醒可爱的小大野们。

为了腾出自己睡觉的地方，二宫平躺下来，把几只睡得最熟的小大野们放到了身上，可是他又担心，睡觉的时候压到他们怎么办呢，于是他只好又把这几个放到他的枕头边。小大野们小小的身体陷入了柔软的枕头，仔细闻闻还有淡淡的海的味道，二宫感觉自己晕晕的，他的鼻子正挨着其中一个小大野的脸颊，那里软乎乎的，二宫迷迷糊糊睡着了。

第二天二宫一醒来，脸侧的那只小大野便捧着他的脸蛋，为他献上了小小的早安吻。二宫迷迷糊糊地笑着闭上眼，还想要睡个回笼觉，却被揪住了头发，他只好再度睁开眼睛。眼前的小人表情十分严肃地看着他，然后用手指指了指自己的脸颊，“礼尚往来。”，小人用和大野一样的声音说到，二宫这才想起昨天晚上发生的事。可是小大野的脸颊太小了，二宫双手将他捧起来，来回看着，怎样也找不到下嘴的地方，他只好轻轻吻了吻小大野毛绒绒的发顶。

剩下的小大野们见到了，纷纷吵闹起来，一个个都向着二宫举起双手，“我也要！”“我也要！”，还有一只没说完就摔到了地上，只发出了“我也”两个音。二宫没有办法，一边抱怨着吵闹，一边一只一只将小大野们捧在手心，亲吻他们的发顶。他每亲吻一个，就会在脸颊上得到相同的回报，等到最后一只小大野也开始幸福到冒烟，二宫自己的脸颊也被亲得红彤彤了。

因为这件事，二宫上班的时间一下子变得紧迫起来，他急急忙忙要出门的时候，所有的小大野们在门口堆成一堆，无辜地看着他。二宫只好叹着气蹲下去，“在家里乖一点哦，”他用手指弹着小大野们的额头，说，“我现在可是要去赚钱养你们呢。”

“我们也要去工作！”小大野们要求着，可是他们的要求被无情的二宫桑冷酷地拒绝了。二宫将门慎重地锁好，他要确保没有一个小大野可以翻出家门。

一路上二宫都在想着这件奇妙的事，所以当真正的大野出现在他面前的时候，他实在忍不住去左看右看上下打量。虽说他平常就经常注视着大野的一举一动，但今天的视线比往常还要炽热得多。大野便奇怪着看向他，并且还主动将身体挪近，这时，一向机敏的二宫竟然头脑一懵，说出了这样的话——

“要早安吻吗？”

这本是不合常理的。但听到这样的邀请，大野只是呆了呆，然后便一脸平静地靠近了二宫，他难道真的会想要二宫的吻吗？可惜的是，今天早晨，二宫已经和小大野们交换了足够多的亲吻，于是他很快地跑掉了，只剩下大野一个人，失去了平日里互相倚靠的身体，疑惑又寂寞地坐在那里。

一到下班时间，担心的二宫便扔下大野和其他人，迫不及待跑回了家。当他打开门的时候，看到的是这样的景象：小大野们正干活干得热火朝天。一个站在他最高的电视机上，吹着号子；几个绑着红头带的正鼓着气皱着脸，努力向前冲着，身后拖着湿答答的布条；远处又有几只，脚踩着肩膀，肩膀挨着脚，摇摇晃晃着擦拭尖锐的桌角，其中一个好像就要掉下来了，二宫赶紧扑过去接住他。

“你们真是太拼命了！”灰头土脸扑在地上的二宫说，他后怕地把小大野搂在胸口，“很危险哦！”

“我们也想要帮到Kazu！”“不想只让Kazu一个人努力！”小大野们七嘴八舌说到，胸口的那一只从他怀抱里钻出来，轻轻吻了吻二宫下巴上可爱的小痣，“想要Kazu...”，二宫便笑着翻了个身，把他放走了，“不要再亲我啦，”他垂下眼睛，抚摸着刚才被亲的地方，又马上放下手站了起来，装作生气地板起脸，“...已经足够了哦！”

二宫和小大野们一起吃了他们的晚餐，为了找到合适的餐具，二宫翻遍了家里，最后只好给每个小大野发放两根牙签。他们没有自己的碗，就全部围到二宫的碗旁边，扒着瓷器的边缘向里捞饭。其中有一只，痴痴呆呆的，就会看着二宫，忽然牙签一举，成功拿到了二宫嘴边不小心沾上的饭粒，拿到嘴边三两下啃掉了。所有的小大野们都对着他怒目而视。二宫却像是没有察觉一样，偷偷笑了。

晚饭后二宫照例打起游戏，小大野们猫着腰，盘膝坐着，没一会就无聊地打起了瞌睡，脑袋一个个碰在二宫身上，像是在给他做按摩。“唱首歌吧！”，二宫忽然说，他放下了游戏手柄，“想听你的声音。”

于是小大野们便揉着眼睛起来了。尽管二宫说的是‘你’，他们还是下意识认为是‘你们’。二重唱乃至三重唱响起来了，二宫笑得直捂脸。歌声当然是美妙的，美妙的歌声环绕着他，即使是如此的不均匀，二宫依然感到了久违的幸福。但他们唱着唱着就不唱了，二宫的手仍放在自己脸上，不肯拿下来，他问小大野们，“为什么不唱了呢？”

一只小大野爬上他的肩头，悄悄扳开他的手指，去吻他湿漉漉的眼睛，“该Kazu唱了。”他说。啊，原来是这样，这是一首合唱的歌，二宫想起来了，他于是接着哼唱起来，小大野们的歌声便跟着响起，伴随着二宫的声音，渐渐统一了，他们彼此为彼此和声，那声音美好得不真实，像是映在水面的教堂中传来的圣歌，直到他们唱完，那水面的波纹还久久不散。

“真的是一首好歌啊。”二宫说，他看向和他一起歌唱的小大野们，劳累了一天的妖精再次靠着他，又开始揉起自己的眼皮，黑黑圆圆的小脸蛋困得不断点头，他于是就又将他们抱在怀里，“那么，去睡觉吧。”二宫轻柔地哼起了摇篮曲。

这次二宫先躺在了自己的床上，任由小大野们一个接一个从他身上滚落下去，在柔软的床铺上找到自己舒服的位置。有几个抓着他胸口衣服不肯松手的，也被他一人赠予了一个晚安吻，他们就开心了，乖乖睡到了二宫的脑袋旁边。二宫看着他们，他们睡着得那样快，连小小的打呼声也像刚才唱过的那首歌，二宫嘴巴动了动，最终叹息了一声，闭上了双眼。

然而第二天一早，二宫却又遇到了问题，从上一次学到教训的小大野们，在他要离开家门的时候紧紧抱住了他的腿，“我们也要去！”他们说着，好像二宫才是那个耽误别人的罪人。他们抱得那样紧，像扇贝夹着他们的珍珠和肉，无论如何都不放手，二宫没有办法，只好为他们拿出了他很久没背过的小书包。“快跳进去，”他说，“不要被发现哦！”

于是隔着帆布传来了闷闷的应和声。二宫悬着心背上了书包，他整体看上去就像个小学生。二宫悲哀地想着，‘也许我会变成一个奇怪的人。’

事实证明二宫的担心是没有必要的。当他惊恐地发现背包的拉链被打开，并且所有的小大野们在演播室七扭八歪乱躺下休息的时候，没有一个人为他们的出现而感到异样，似乎他们根本看不见这些妖精们似的。就连大野智本尊，在一只小大野跳到他肩膀上的时候，也完全没有反应。

“我肩膀上有什么东西吗？”注意到二宫一直在盯着自己肩膀的大野，很不解地说出了这番话，此时那只小大野正拼命在他肩膀上倒立，二宫没有注意大野的话，他小心翼翼凑近，将小大野收到自己怀里。等到他察觉的时候，他和大野本尊的距离已经像是一个拥抱了。大野真的就顺势抱住了他，双手拍着他的肩膀，“Nino最近很寂寞吗？”

面对着久违的拥抱，二宫的心脏不受控制地快速跳动起来，他没想到阴差阳错竟让大野可怜了他。二宫有些享受，享受到有些愣神，小大野趁着这个机会钻出他的怀抱，一下子扑入大野的身体中，消失掉了。

二宫便赶紧推开了大野，他弓下身，眼珠一刻不停地在大野肚子上乱转，一会又绕到他的背后去，扶正了他的肩膀去看。最近总受到挫折的大野终于有点生气了，他转过身，双手握住二宫的手腕，让他不再乱动，一定得两个人好好面对着面。“你最近真的很奇怪啊！”大野说着，他做出要往前冲锋一样的气势靠近了二宫，好像要伤害他一样。正巧这时小大野从他身体中跳了出来，再次回到二宫身上，二宫便躲开了。跑走前他没忍住回头看了一眼，和以前一样，大野还是寂寞地站在了原地，带着些不满看着他。

二宫咬了咬下唇，还是走了。

这一天二宫的心情都不是很好，他几度想再靠近大野，可是想到大野当时看着他的神情，又总是停下了动作。然而今天令他沮丧的事情并不止这样一件，当他回到家，准备睡觉的时候，连小大野们都对他不那么亲近了。

二宫回忆着，那是他刚洗完澡，才躺上床的时候，看见床下小大野们开始建筑自己的领地，擅长露营的大野的天赋也在小大野们身上体现了出来，他们“磨刀砍柴”，很快就用有限的资源改造出了可观的小帐篷。二宫躺在床上，支着手肘，刚开始还兴致勃勃地看，可是看着看着，竟忽然有点不甘心，他抱怨着说，“你们不愿意睡我的床吗？”

话一出口，所有的小大野们都停下了动作，他们仰着头，可怜巴巴看着二宫，“我们还可以和你一起睡吗？”

小大野们无辜的样子，让二宫觉得好像是自己做错了事，他红着脸点点头，于是妖精们便欢呼着抛下手中临时改造好的工具，一个接一个跳到了二宫向下伸出的手掌心，像是坐着他们专用的电梯一般，稳稳地升上了梦想的土地。有几个太过快乐，竟钻到二宫背后的睡衣里面去，被他叫着揪出来，一个个戳着额头教训了，小大野们眼泪汪汪的样子让二宫很快心软，“那，这次就原谅你们...”，听到他这样说，刚才还泫然欲泣的小大野们马上换上了笑脸，摇着二宫的手指不肯放，令他再次想到今天那个意外的拥抱，二宫又走了神。

第二天，第三天，整整一周，二宫依然带着小大野们去工作，也总会有小大野忽然钻入大野本尊的身体，然后再隔一会跳出来。二宫得到了教训，学会了冷眼旁观这件事，他又能自然地和大野交流了，虽然想念那个实打实的拥抱，可是二宫不想勉强大野做他不喜欢的事，他也不想暴露出自己的感情作为获得奖励的武器。令他发愁的是，每一天小大野们回到家，总会做出他意料之外的事。

就比如昨天，让二宫推开自己浴室的门的时候，竟发现小大野们正在浴缸的边缘排排坐，一人拿着一副牙签做成的钓鱼竿，装模作样在浴缸里钓鱼。他现在可是什么都没穿啊！看到这一幕的小大野们，竟有一只流下了鼻血，弄脏了浴室，结果当然是被二宫打了。他被罚打扫浴室整整一周，别的小大野们都心有戚戚地看着他。

因此今天的二宫学了个乖，他早对此有所怀疑，回家之前，特地问了大野今天想要做什么。

“今天的话，画画吧。”大野无所谓地告诉了他，于是二宫点着头，记在了心里，在回家之前便悄悄买了颜料和笔刷。笔刷一个就有小大野两个那么高，二宫一边低着头笑，一边在心里想象着小大野们费力画画的样子。这一切恰巧被同样去买画具的大野看到了。

小大野们都藏在书包里，一点都不知道二宫做了什么。等他们回到家，四处寻找材料制作画画工具的时候，二宫才抿着嘴拿出了早就买好的东西。

“啊，你们今天，是想要画画吧！”二宫装作不经意地提起来。

果然，小大野们都嗯嗯点着头，和二宫猜想的一样，他们每天藏在大野身体里，分明就是在偷窃那个人想要做的事情。可是，令他意外的还是发生了，小大野们拿到画具还不满足，仍然一动不动地盯着二宫。

“真是的，你们还想要干什么啊？”

“想在Kazu的身上画画...”

听到这种要求的二宫，第一反应当然是要拒绝，可是小大野们看向他的视线实在惊人，他们委委屈屈抱着比他们身材还高的画笔，光着脚站在颜料堆里，乍一眼看上去像是五光十色的焦脸向日葵，只有可怜的五官最为鲜明。二宫受不了这么多的大野这样地看着他，他背过身去，红着耳朵答应了。

虽然答应了这种可耻的要求，但二宫还是和小大野们约法三章，比如，这里不可以画，那里会影响我，限制来限制去，最后只圈出了几处不太敏感的地盘，其中就有他圆滚滚的胳膊。小大野们就像是承包了一块地的工程师那样认真，他们细细商量着，在二宫的身上画着线，仔细研究他每一处的皮肤纹理。等到真的开始画的时候，软软的笔刷扫过他的肌肤，二宫不由得想到，‘早知道买硬一点的了。’

因为那实在是很痒。

等小大野们擦着汗吐着气庆贺着工程的完成，二宫已经被臊得不敢看人了，“画完了吗？”他问着，一得到妖精们肯定的回答，这个人立马蒙着脸起身，“那我去洗掉！”

阻碍着二宫意图的，并不是小大野们反对的声音，而是他自己。他没想到自己今天买的颜料竟然怎么都洗不干净，‘难道我买了油漆吗？’二宫不由得怀疑，然而自己要背负着一身的油画去工作，似乎已经成为了事实。

第二天工作的时候，二宫百般躲藏，自己挑选衣物啦，更衣室和洗浴都在别人用过以后才进去啦，但就算是这样小心，还是被大野发现了端倪。在录制空隙，大野忽然拽住了他的手腕，十分强硬地对他说，“我也可以给你画。”

原来是袖口处长出的黄色小花漏了馅，二宫想笑着蒙混过去，没想到大野再次重复了自己的意思，“昨天，和也不是问我想要做什么吗？结果今天过来身上就被别人画了。那不用那么麻烦，我也可以给和也画。”

二宫看着他，大野的眼神那么认真直接，好像是自己怎么样也无法避开的东西。“去哪里？”他低下头，小声问着，心里已经同意了，他没有办法真的拒绝大野智。听到他的话，大野稍稍松开了他的手腕。

“想要来我家吗？”

大野现在独居的地方，二宫还没有来过，这种享有了他人空间的感觉让他呼吸不畅。他将小大野们放在门口，他们却一点都没有闹腾，可现在的二宫已经顾不上去深究这点反常了。

大野把自己的浴巾和衣服给了他，上面专属于大野的气息十分浓郁，当二宫脱下衣物，露出背的时候，大野的手指放了上去。

“这个颜料，用水洗不掉的。”

这种事二宫当然已经知道了，大野没有再对他背上的画做出评论，他进入浴室，不知道在调试着什么东西，只留下二宫一个人，抱着他给予的东西呆呆发愣。

“你坐到我的床上去了。”大野出来的时候，平静地对着二宫说，他短裤上膝盖的部分已经湿透了，二宫嗯了一声，问，“不可以吗？”

大野没有回答，只跟他说，要全部地洗干净。二宫点点头，和他错身而过，进了浴室。

浴缸里的水，简直像是一锅调料，二宫摸了摸，水温正好。他把自己放了进去，感觉自己是被大野炖煮到通红的鱼。大野在外面敲了敲门，被二宫泼了一把水到门边。

他当然知道那个人不会直接进来的。大野在门外问他洗的怎么样了，二宫回答说，自己像是奇怪的泥沼生物，身上五颜六色的粘稠汁水往下淌，淋浴就像是下雨，“啊啊，我被雨淋到了哦！”，大野在外面呵呵呵地跟着他笑。

但是当二宫一打开门，两个人的笑声好像就一下子一起停止了一样。他们沉默着，二宫趴到大野为他准备好的垫子上，垫子软软的，像是喜欢的人的脸颊，二宫把自己的脑袋埋在了里面。

大野丈量着他的皮肤，就像小大野们做过的那样，只是他是用了比小大野们又大了无数倍的手，因此另一个人的热度就格外明显。“Nino的皮肤很光滑，很适合画画。”大野评论着。二宫问他，我可以睡着吗？大野点点头，用轻柔的力量按压他的背脊，二宫便阖上了眼睛。

似梦似醒间，朦胧听见大野说，“连背上的画都很像是我画的呢，和也。”

是啊是啊，那时候感觉就是你本人在画，就像现在我的感觉一样。二宫想着，后面他又说了什么，陷入沉眠的二宫却再也听不清了。

再次醒来的时候，已经是第二天的早晨，自己竟然在别人的房子里呆了整整一天，二宫想来也有点不可思议。大野也在他身边睡着了，手上还拿着画笔，脸上沾着黄色的颜料，二宫用手指去抹了抹，怎么都抹不掉。

诶，难道这回用的也是没法用清水洗掉的颜料吗？二宫莫名其妙红了耳朵，他摇摇头，忽然想起小大野们的事，被他放了整整一天，一瞬间就有种要糟的感觉。二宫赶紧跑到门口，去打开拉链，里面却没有小大野们，他们似乎都消失掉了。

只有一个，也许是唯一的一个，身影已经在慢慢变淡了，“昨天你们也跑到大野桑的身体里去了吗？”二宫问着，这只小大野却只是微笑着指了指自己的脸，就像他们第一天清晨做的那样，啊，是早安吻，二宫亲了亲他的发顶，可是他却没有停止消失。

“昨天大野桑的愿望，我们很早以前就实现了哦！”这只小大野这样说着，身影渐渐消失在清晨的光里，“全部的愿望都实现了。”

他们消失的时候，是这样的安静。二宫似乎明白了，似乎又什么都不懂。大野静静地从他身后走过来，二宫察觉到了。

“Kazu，要离开了吗？”

的确，他此时就在门口，蹲下去的样子好像是在穿鞋子。二宫跪坐着转过身去，他拉着大野的衣服，让他也跟着一起坐下来。

在大野坐下来的那一刻，二宫献上了他愿望中的东西。

“早安吻。”二宫垂下睫毛，挨上了他的额头。

“...嗯...嗯嗯，我知道。”

“那...你还想要吗？”

二宫的背上，遍布了他昨夜画好的花，即使背对着阳光，也盛开得炽烈，大野捧起二宫的脸，他们的额头离开了。二宫的眼神可怜兮兮的，但是大野想要给他的一切，并不是因为可怜他才给的。花也不会因为逃避自己的影子就不存在。

想要的。大野觉得，行为比语言更能说明这一切，所以他让两个人的影子合在了一起。

还有好多好多的以后，拖鞋不会因为装满了柜子就消失的，那不是最后的结局，那只是因为柜子太小，他还会一直不停的来，一直装满许多许多新的柜子。

这就是，关于拖鞋的童话故事。

  
*END*


End file.
